


Noisettes

by kittycum



Category: C-Pop, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycum/pseuds/kittycum
Summary: noi·sette [/nwäˈzet/; French] n.1. a small round piece of lean meat, especially a loin or fillet of lamb2. a chocolate made with hazelnutsThis is where I'll be posting all my uncompleted (and most likely never to be completed) work. I'll add more tags as I post along. Any specific warnings or triggers will be listed in the chapter titles and notes.





	Noisettes

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago back during Why So Serious era. I had originally planned for this to be something angsty with a bitter sweet ending but I never came through. It's a mess but I'm too lazy to clean it up so just take it as it is.

Jinki first notices Kibum has a problem when he climbs into bed at night. He feels different pressed up against his back, hard skinny fingers probing his body. He can feel his legs fidgeting as he draws himself closer for friction, for heat. Jinki is stiff and unresponsive, not all too sure that it's Kibum who’s slowly grinding against him. He squirms a little, trying to get comfortable without looking jittery.

"Are you awake?" Kibum whispers, fingers playing with the drawstrings of his pajama pants.

Jinki lets his body relax and moans out a reply, his own hand entwining with Kibum's. They're clammy and thinner than usual and for a moment he wants to let go -- afraid that he might break Kibum's fingers just by holding them. He wants to question it but Kibum is slipping past his briefs and palming his cock, his tongue and mouth all together going slack. He lets out a shaky breath, his hips rocking into the other’s hand and they both shift on the bed.

Before he can get lost in the sensation Kibum pulls away, suddenly above him, grinding down to meet his small circular thrusts. The younger is still wearing his casual day clothes and Jinki hisses, not because of the intense friction of his jeans but because his sharp hips dig into his own. Kibum doesn't seem to notice -- takes his loud whisper for one of pleasure -- and only gyrates harder down on the leaders cotton caged erection. Jinki hisses again, his hands coming up to grab at his boyfriend's hips, pushing him away slightly to get the discomfort of sharp bones away. Kibum kisses him in the process, stubbornly trying to thrust back down into his lap.

No one else is in the room and Jinki can't bring himself to care where the other three members are as he pushes Kibum onto his back, pushing his shirt up to reveal pale smooth skin. Both are breathing hard, clawing and nipping at whatever exposed skin they can reach. Kibum's bucking up and whining when he doesn't get the friction he's looking for and Jinki has never seen him this needy.

"Kibum, what's wrong?" Jinki murmurs, his grip on Kibum's hips tightening to keep him in place.

The blonde sighs, his eyes closed, head tossed to the side, hands gripping at his shirt, pulling Jinki down. He can feel Kibum's hardness pressing into his abdomen and his own poking at the other's thigh. He can hear small noises coming from the back of Kibum's throat and removes one of his hands from his hips to turn his face. His eyes flutter open and his breath hits Jinki in the face. Kibum's eyes are heavily hooded -- almost weak and lazy -- his pupils dilated.

"What's wrong?" He repeats.

Kibum slips a small smile and shakes his head.


End file.
